


And so now you know

by Thunderfire69



Series: Trans Klaus AU [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, F/M, Gen, LGBT Themes, Luther is unintentionally transphobic, M/M, Mild Transphobia, Not Luther friendly, Pan Klaus, accepting Allison, accepting Diego, accepting Vanya, but is also transphobic intentionally, coming out as trans, trans Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: Klaus comes out as trans to his family. Luther isn’t as accepting as Klaus had hoped.





	And so now you know

Klaus couldn’t say he was sad to see Sir Reginald Hargreeves dead; he was sure his siblings could say the same, since they’d all suffered abuse from the man, but Klaus felt particularly targeted. In all honesty, Klaus was rather happy the man was dead; no more being forced to speak to ghosts, no more long, long hours of training that drained Klaus in more ways than physical, and, of course, no more being blatantly misgendered.

 

His father refused to accept him, for his whole life. Refused to acknowledge his pronouns, and refused to tell Klaus’ siblings. Interrupted Klaus anytime he tried to tell his siblings, forcefully referred to him by his dead name and even tried to influence what the ghosts referred to Klaus as (without any luck, Klaus may add).

 

He stared around the room he now stood in, his father’s old office, still as empty and lifeless as the day he’d last stood in it. His father’s portrait flared down at him, eyes cold and dead and staring. Footsteps behind him made him turn, turn to stare at a woman he could just recognise as his sister Allison. Her eyes narrowed, focusing on him, before recognition sparked in her gaze.

 

“Kayla?” Hearing Allison say his deadname made Klaus wince, though he knew she didn’t know any better. She could definitely see he was trans, though, and just needed some way to try and confirm what she was seeing.

 

“It’s Klaus now,” he informed her, and she nodded, smiling slightly.

 

“Klaus. That’s a nice name.” Allison took a moment to cast her gaze over Klaus, taking him in. “Figures that me and Vanya would get even more outnumbered by men in this house than ever,” she said jokingly, then gestured at the doorway. “You may want to inform the others.”

 

Klaus stared down at his feet for a moment. “You think they’ll take it well?”

 

“They’ll be fine.” Allison slung her arm around Klaus shoulders, a gesture Klaus appreciated more than he could say; it truly made him feel like he was her sibling, like he was accepted and loved. “Diego will be thrilled to have another brother to throw knives at.”

 

“If he thinks he’s getting a single one of his knives near my head, he’d be wrong,” Klaus replied with a small shudder. “I didn’t let him when we were kids, and I’m certainly not letting him now. He’ll find a knife through his dick if he-”

 

“Okay, okay, we get it,” Allison said hurriedly, beginning to lead Klaus from the room. “Try not to injure any of our siblings when coming out, okay?”

 

“I’m a pan man,” Klaus replied with a small grin. “I’m bound to break a few eggs along the way.”

 

“Your puns are terrible,” Allison said without breaking stride. “And that was a weak attempt at trying to rhyme.”

 

“At least I tried,” Klaus fired back, and then the two entered the living room. The dull chattering between Luther and Diego stopped, and Vanya idly glanced up from her book to see what was happening. Diego took a moment to study Klaus before breaking out into a smile.

 

“Finally decided to man up and face those ghosts!” he called jokingly, and Klaus cracked a smile at this.

 

“Changed my name and all,” he called back, and then crossed the room; Diego instantly pulled him into a hug, and Luther simply stared at them in dumbfounded shock.

 

“His name is Klaus now,” Allison informed them, and hearing someone use his correct pronouns for once made Klaus’ heart sing. Diego pulled back with a broad smile, one aimed directly at Klaus.

 

“Another Hargreeves brother,” he said enthusiastically, not at all seeming bothered by this new information. It made Klaus love his siblings more than ever, made him grateful that he knew them, possibly as well as he knew himself.

 

“It might take me awhile to get used to it, but I’ll try and remember,” Vanya said from where she was sitting, and Klaus gave her a small smile of appreciation.

 

“So you suddenly expect us to start calling you a dude?” Luther’s voice wasn’t mocking, or transphobic in any way, and his words weren’t intentionally meant to bother Klaus, but they did anyway.

 

“I’ve felt this way for a long time, Luther,” Klaus said, forcing himself not to spit out the words. “Maybe if our father hadn’t been such a dick, you’d have known that.”

 

Luther glanced away. “Maybe if you’d been more firm-”

 

“Luther, stop it.” Allison’s voice had taken on a hard edge, and Klaus knew then and there that he wasn’t alone in being sick and tired of Luther standing up for their father’s actions.

 

“I was only-” Luther broke off as a knife implanted itself in the wall beside his head. Diego was breathing heavily, looking as if he’d been bare seconds away from launching a knife through Luther’s skull.

 

“Our father was a bitch, Luther. At least accept that.” Then Diego turned his gaze on Klaus, Allison and Vanya. “Come on. We’ve got a funeral to attend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this will be the start of a series. A non-canon-compliant, non-Luther-friendly, no-Allison-and-Luther-incest, Dave-lives series.


End file.
